Black Lace
by Brittanaismyotp
Summary: Carmilla surprises Laura.
1. Chapter 1

Carmilla sauntered into the small dorm room with matching black lace undergarments. "Oh oh HI!" Laura squealed, while exiting out of her video cam. "You have to warn me when you're in the room and not wearing anything! Imagine I was recording live, everyone would have seen you!" she said spinning her chair around to face the dark haired vampire. "That's nice", Carmilla retorted, really paying no attention to what Laura was saying just making her way to the shorter girl.

"Uh- uhm Carmilla aren't you going to get dressed or I don't know maybe put on a bathrobe or-"

Carmilla cut Laura short, by softly tapping underneath the girls chin with her index finger. "Sweetheart, why would I do that?" Carmilla purred tracing the same finger down Laura's body and stopping at the top of her belt. "I-I-I uh are you trying to um seduce me?" Laura managed to get out. "It's not seducing when I know you want me." Carmilla stated, staring at Laura's smooth skinned neck.

"How do you-." Carmilla didn't let her finish the sentence instead choosing that opportune moment to straddle Laura on her chair. Before Laura could react the vampire whispered into her ear, "You're drooling, honey." She then proceeded to softly grind into Laura's lap making the brunettes legs slowly spread apart. "Oh honey, are you wet?" Carmilla whispered into Laura's slightly opened mouth. "Fuck me.", Laura breathed. Carmilla was taken aback by the shorter girls sudden change of personality.

Before the vampire could even respond, Laura lifted her up and almost threw her down on the bed. Carmilla had never seen Laura like this before, she thought she was just going to have a little fun with her, but now she desperately wanted her. Carmilla flipped Laura onto her back, quickly undid her belt and yanked her jeans off. "I'm going to devour you Laura Hollis."

"If you must." Laura shot back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry for the crappy grammar, I don't have anyone to look at it. Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review or a suggestion or anything!**

* * *

><p>Carmilla got up for a moment to place her turntable needle on her vinyl, and returned to her same position. Laura smiled up at her, "How fitting. Vampire Weekend, really?"<p>

"It's not my fault I like them and they just happen to have Vampire in their name", Carmilla replied.

The raven-haired girl gazed down at Laura with a slightly confused look. "What were they…friends?", Carmilla pondered, while looking into Laura's brown orbs. "Why am I thinking about this?…Great now I feel weird", she thought.

Laura lightly squeezed her arm getting Carmilla out of her trance. "Hi", Laura breathed."Hey", Carmilla whispered, leaning on her elbows while still on top of the shorter girl. For a couple of seconds they just stared at each other, matching their breathing patterns and inhaling sharp breaths when the other would shift ever so slightly. Laura slowly rubbed small circles into Carmilla's upper arm, she coaxed her further into her, until their lips were breaths apart.

"Laura" Carmilla exhaled, meeting her lips to the younger girls. Laura ran her fingers through the vampires black hair, while pressing her head closer to her. Carmilla ran her tongue lightly across the inside of Laura's mouth, receiving a breathy moan from her.

"I want you so bad", Laura whispered. Carmilla stopped, much to Laura's displeasure. "Wa-why did you-", Laura grasped for words. Carmilla didn't respond instead taking the seconds of silence to brush Laura's hair away from her neck. She then began to pepper soft closed-mouth kisses along Laura's bare neck. She stopped for a moment to take in Laura's features. Eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, hair tousled along her pillow. She kept peering at her and flicked her tongue against Laura's neck. Laura's exhale told her she wanted more. Carmilla ran sloppy kisses up her neck and then right when Laura was about to wrap her leg around her waist, she slightly bit down.

"Oh", Laura's eyes fluttered open, "Can you….do that?""Yea why…I mean don't get me wrong it's pretty tempting to just bite down and you're beautiful, but you really have to forget about the Twilight vampires they don't make any sense-", Carmilla rambled, until she was cut off by Laura. "You think I'm beautiful?", Laura said slowly and deliberately. "Yes, very much so dear", Carmilla spoke, returning back to Laura's neck. "Very much so", she said again, kissing her neck in between each word.

Carmilla gradually made her way down Laura's neck, undoing each button on her plaid shirt as she made her way lower. Laura's back arched when Carmilla rolled a firm nipple between her lithe fingers, she could feel her arousal pooling between her legs. "Ca-…..mmm", Laura whimpered.

Carmilla made her way lower, kissing every inch of Laura's soft skin. She stopped at her panty line and looked straight into Laura's hooded eyes. Laura slightly sat up long enough to see Carmilla run her tongue along the edge of the cloth and press two digits against the soaked part of her underwear. She collapsed back onto her pillow, when the dark-haired girl used her teeth to pull her undergarment off. "Please", Laura let out, loud enough for Carmilla to hear it. Carmilla spread the shorter girls legs farther apart and ran her index finger through Laura's slick folds.

"Ohhh…."

Carmilla brought her index finger to her mouth and licked slowly and carefully while looking right into Laura's chocolate colored eyes. "Mmm", she hummed while licking up every last bit of her juices. She crawled back up to Laura so they were face to face and kissed her, slipping her tongue in to make sure Laura can taste herself. "You taste so good. I want to taste every last drop of you", Carmilla purred into Laura's ear.

The dark-haired girl resumed her position in between the brunettes spread legs. "Lift", she commanded, guiding Laura's legs over her shoulders. Carmilla pressed her nose carefully into the smaller girl and inhaled slowly, letting out a breathy moan. She then took a long deliberate lick through her sex.

Laura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands grabbed for Carmilla's head. "You're so wet", Carmilla slurred, tracing shapes with her tongue inside of her. Laura pressed the back of Carmilla's head further into her, wanting to feel everything and nothing at the same time.

"More", Laura said with a loud groan. Carmilla rubbed patterns and words into Laura's soaked sex. "I'm I- oh ohh", Laura moaned coming undone.

Carmilla slowed her pace and slowly removed herself. The dark-haired girl crawled back up to the brunette, wrapping a leg and arm around her. Carmilla took her fingers and ran them slightly over the brunette's lips. Laura captured both of them into her mouth and sucked her own juices off Carmilla's thin fingers. Carmilla whispered into the feeble girls ear, "How was that my love?"

Laura faced Carmilla with a pleasant smirk on her face, "My turn."


End file.
